musicgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Demonic
Syntax: Demonic was born Derrick Thomas who was raised in a beat down part of the UK. From a young age Demonic was writing music and talking about things around him as inspiration. In 2009 demonic decided to follow a full time music career quickly gaining fame in the uk finally releasing "The Feeling Yo" which sold over 150,000 copies in the UK alone. Career Demonic released his debut album which went to sell over 1,000,000 world wide. Recently Demonic has confirmed to be releasing a brand new album set to be released in the next 6 months. As well as working on a brand new album Demonic is also going to be touring the UK and USA with 12 dates in both countries the tour will begin in 6 weeks time. Demonic is also rumoured to be releasing a brand new single that will be a single only song it is expected to only be released so demonic keeps his name in the limelight. Demonic is also rumoured to be releasing a video album which will feature 10 videos of the songs from the album "My Destiny" though it is not yet confirmed. Forbes magazine had also reported that Demonic is one of the highest paid UK rappers of all time already in 2009 demonic has reportedly earned £32,000,000 ($64,000,000 approx) and is still set to make even more due to a release of a future album also tours alone rake him another £300,000-£600,000 per gig. My Destiny "My Destiny" is the 1st studio album by UK rapper Demonic. The album was both a critical and commercial success. Some call the album a hip hop landmark and music standards, though Demonic stated that the album was just an album something that he just made so he good look cool he stated he never made the album to make a million never mind 30 million. The album spawned 3 singles each single charting better this may be due to higher budgets on promotion and the world tour Demonic embarked on. Exposed Is the 2nd studio album by hip hop superstar "Demonic" who has announced that the albums concept is about his new lifestyle, he talks about fame, money and the struggles he went through to get to this current position. The albums first single is "The Ghetto" which is the critically acclaimed single by Demonic some may call his best musical effort. The album is set for release shortly after the release of "The Ghetto". The second single is "I Wonder". Due the success of the album Demonic made a tour to support the album. The tour became a massive success and grossed more than £20,000,000 in which Demonic made a reported £250,000 per show and made around £5,000,000 for the whole tour. To coincide the tour an album was released. Exposed (The Live Tour) 3rd studio album Demonic has announced on November 5th 2009 that he had an album planned for January 2010 the album is rumoured to be called Define Destiny the album will be more creative and darker than Demonic's previous offerings. Demonic also stated that he would collaborate with Hewen and Charlotte. This will also be the final album on his contract with Def Jam; it's be thought that Demonic will either re-sign or release his own albums through his own label MME (Music Mogul Entertainment). Discography Studio Albums Compilation Albums Singles Collabarations {|class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#F2F2F2" ! Year !! Single Title !! USA !! UK !! World!! Album |- bgcolor="#F9F9F9" |rowspan="3"|2009 ||In My Lane (Hewen Feat Demonic) || 7 || 4 || 5 || rowspan="1"| Hewen |- bgcolor="#F9F9F9" | Money Storm (G-Unit Feat Eminem,Demonic and cassie) || 75 || - || - || rowspan="1"| Taking New York Mixtape |- bgcolor="#F9F9F9" | Strong Now (Lavish Feat Demonic and T.I) || - || - || - || rowspan="1"| Lavish Life